Ra Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Ra Zombie (PvZ: AS). :For the similar Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Ra Zombie (PvZH). (stunning gas) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 1 |flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie is the first special zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It will attempt to steal the player's sun by using his staff to attract the sun on the lawn. When Ra Zombie is defeated, it will release all the sun it has accumulated. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview Ra Zombie absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 4.75 normal damage shots when its left arm falls off, before dying upon absorbing 9.25 normal damage shots when its head falls off. It can steal sun when sun-producing plants are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost, or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, it gives back the amount of sun it took. The player can earn the Sun Catcher achievement by getting 250 sun or higher from a Ra Zombie after it dies. Ra Zombie will stop attempting to steal sun once it has stolen 250 sun or more - the maximum amount of sun it can take is 320 sun (4 large suns and 4 small suns). Encounters Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, Pyramid of Doom, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 1, and Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 9, 17, 21, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let it steal sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent it from stealing sun, just take the sun before it reaches its scepter. This is easy to do, as sun turns red when Ra Zombie tries to steal it, alerting the player what it is attempting to do. Where time is vital, delaying its snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time, as it stays still when stealing sun. You can also let it steal your sun to get the Sun Catcher achievement. Gallery Trivia *If Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, its staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *The sound it makes when it is trying to steal a sun is similar to the one used when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *Its appearance is based on Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, which fits with Ra Zombie's ability to absorb sunlight. However, the Almanac claims that it isn't named after the god (although this is likely just a joke). *It is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian gods, the other one being Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played when it is killed. *Not counting the Egyptian variants of the regular Zombie, Ra Zombie is the first new zombie the player encounters in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its eating and standing animations are the same as a Cowboy Zombie. *While the Almanac states that Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, its speed is actually "Basic". *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Its eyes will not turn red when stealing sun. *It is the first zombie to steal sun. The second being Turquoise Skull Zombie. *When it dies, the amount of sun it stole will always be released in two sun units: normal sun (worth 50 sun) and tiny sun (worth 5 sun), even if it stole small sun (worth 25 sun) or big sun (worth 75 sun). **The same happens when shoveling with Shovel Boosts. See also *Sun Catcher *Turquoise Skull Zombie es:Zombi ra fr:Zombie Râ ru:Зомби Ра Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies